Love Comes in your Junior Year!
by Alice288
Summary: It's a love story between Alice and Jasper, but instead of being vampires they are really humans.
1. New Comers

1. New comers

Have you ever heard of people that say there life has changed, you maybe be one of those people. The ones that say stuff like after the accident it has never been the same. Well I feel like one of those people my life changed but it ended up being for the good. I was a simple girl with short coco brown hair and only four ten inches tall. My name was Alice.

I lived a simple life, in the small town of Baring, Washington with a population of 233 people. This was not the place for me, and I wanted out. As soon as I was sixteen I went out Seattle every weekend that I could to shop. Clothes were the only thing that kept me breathing in this town. I had closets and closets filled with clothes, every year I was voted best dressed and tried my best to keep it that way. I had a great life, I had great friends, but it all changed when Jasper Hale walked in my life.

I remember it as if it was yesterday. I woke up at 6am to get ready for school. I picked out my outfit the night before; it was a maroon sweater dress that cute off above my knees and boots that cut off just below my knees. It was a Monday and my classes were Art, English, Science, Literature, Lunch, German, P.E, Math, and Social Studies. A boring day again I told myself, same old same old. At about 8am I hopped in my car, to go to school. I loved my car I had a small white Honda S2000 that I got for my sixteenth birthday. I pulled up to my favorite parking spot; I loved it because there was no other space right next to me so I didn't hit any one pulling in and out. But, on this day there was a new car right next to spot which made me mad because I was not the best driver and didn't have the money to fix my car if I hit the new car. Luckily I didn't but as soon as I got out I walked to the office to ask whose new car was parked next to me. The lady at the desk told me we had two new students at our school named Jasper and Rosalie.

I loved it when we got new student. Last year was when my best friend, Bella came to school. She was now in a relationship with Edward another close friend of mine, were together. Now Bells was trying to make me go out with Emmett who was not the guy for me and I was not the girl for him. Emett was my best friend we grew up together. He was more of a big brother then anything. I wanted to meet Rosalie and Jasper but the bell rang so I had to run to my next class to make it to Art.

School was boring everyone knew each other and nothing new ever happened. The walls were pale and boring with the same pale ugly lockers that badly needed to be painted. Even though this school was boring, I liked it, because this was where my friends were. I knew that this was not the place for me when I got older. I got to art in the nick of time, but sad that I didn't spot anyone I didn't recognize. I wanted to know so much about them like, were they juniors, like me, what music Rosalie listened too, and what they were like.

"Alice, what's with the boy crazy eyes!" said Bella. Bella and I called it boy crazy eyes when one of us looked off in to space biting our lips.

"Oh sorry Bells I am just dieing to meet the new kids." I answered.

"Oh I met one of them, her name was Rosalie she seemed nice I can totally see her being our best friend. Maybe we should sit next to her a lunch?" she replied.

"Lunch! That means she is a junior cool, but Bells did u happen to meet her brother?" I questioned.

"He is a junior too, they're twins and you two would be so cute Alice."

Art and all of my first class passed so fast I don't even remember what we learned. The only thing I could think about was Rosalie and Jasper. Then the bell rang to go to lunch and my heart was beating out of my chest. I was about to see Jasper and meet Rosalie.

I ran passed the lockers not looking at all where I was going. Then there he was also making his way to lunch, Jasper. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had honey, blonde hair with a small wave to it. He pushed it back so not to cover his eyes. His eyes were a pretty green, and his face had nothing wrong with it. He looked like a beautiful pale skinned, blonde haired, angel. He was tall, thin, but in a muscular way. I wanted so badly to go up and say hi but I was scared. Why would this prefect angel want a girl like me? I walked right behind him dieing to talk, but not wanting to at the same time.

I finally made it to the lunch room, and there was Bella sitting with Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. Jasper sat next to his sister and Bella was calling me over. I laughed as I saw Emett having girl crazy eyes over Rosalie. Jasper turned to see who Bella was talking to.

"Hi, my name is Jasper. What's yours?" he asked when I sat down next to him, everyone else already in their own conversations. He had the sweetest voice, almost musical with a hint of a southern accent in it.

Bella was right he was totally the prefect guy for me, I thought

"Hi, I'm Alice", I answered.

After talking for a while I felt something touch my arm. I looked over and he smiled.

Oh my god, he is all I could ever ask for in a man, I thought. I felt like laughing because while we were waiting for the lunch lines to open so we could get our food everyone had boy or girl crazy eyes on. Emmett had his eyes on Rosalie and she had hers on him. Sam went for Bella and Edward. It also happened between Jasper and I. I had a feeling we were looking in to the eyes of our soul mates.

After school Rosalie and Bella came over to my house. I loved my house it was small, but my room was total opposite. My front room opened up to a living room, with a couch and a flat screen TV. If you keep walking straight then an open door walk opens to the dinning room and kitchen. Next to the dinning room entrance was steps that lead to my room, bathroom, and parent's room.

My parents don't get home till around five or six. Which meat we had the house to ourselves for about two hours. We all sat on my bed and Rosalie was talking about her life before she moved to Baring. I turned out she lived in Texas for all her life till her mom got a job at the closest hospital as chief of surgery.

Rosalie looked just like her brother but in a girl way. She was a beautiful blonde with a prefect face. Then after the boring talk about were she came from we got to good talk, boys.

"So, Alice and Bella tell me all about Emett. What does he look for in a girl?" she asked dieing to know.

"Ask Alice she knows him better then I do.", Bella said will a smile because Emmett was about to be taken from me. Like I care Emmett and I were never going to go out, he was like my big brother.

"Well he is like a big brother to me. We grew up together and if you like a guy that's protective, then he is prefect for you." as I said this Rosalie smiled she most have liked guys which are protective and big brother like.

I went on for like an hour about Emmett telling Rosalie every detail. I think she really likes him and then Bella talked about Edward. It seemed like hours but Rosalie and I listened and looked interested because we knew that we would be the same. Bella and Rosalie stayed over for dinner that night then went home to do their homework.

I decided not at all to tell Rosalie I liked her brother, who just happen to look like an angel. I would tell her once we became closer friends. It might scare her to much if the first day of school one of her soon to be friend tells her how hot her brother is.

As I slept that night I had a dream. In the dream there was an angel the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I ran him and called for him to come to me. The angel turned around and there he was the beautiful Jasper. He smiled and said in his southern accent "these eyes hold the light of what these hands can not." He told me this in my eyes and then bent down to kiss me.

When the sun shone in my bed room window, I woke up ready to go to school, to see my blonde angel. I ended up getting to school about 30 minutes to early. So I decided to read the new book my teacher gave me. She was a cool teacher that thought English. She was every ones favorite and she loved to give her students books to read. I wasn't much of a reader so she gave me a book that she said I would love. The book was pretty cool, but I was only on page five, so I didn't know much about it.

I heard a knock on my window that made me jump. I turned around to see Rosalie and Jasper. He looked even better than in my dreams. I pulled myself together and rolled down the window.

"Sorry if we scared you. Did you sleep well last night?" Rosalie asked with a warm smile on her face.

"That's ok and I slept super, had a lovely dream. What did you do last night when you got home?" I asked.

"Jasper and I played a board game and just hung out. So Miss Alice what was your lovely dream about?" she seemed to smile like she knew something I didn't know. It seemed like she was dying to tell me something, and I was dying to know what it was. Jasper was right behind her with eyes that never left me. I didn't know what to tell Rosalie when she asked what my dream was about. How I to say your angelic brother kissed me? Finally I picked my words to speak that wouldn't give away anything.

"Oh you know those types of dreams that you know were great feel great but in the morning you have no idea what it was." After I spoke I smiled because it was the best answer I got in 5 seconds.

"That sounds cool. Jasper and I got our classes moved around for some stupid reason so we may have some classes with you!" her eyes went to me then her brother.

I was going crazy inside just dying to know what she wanted to tell me. Was it about her brother or Emmett?

"Jasper and I wanted to see what your classes were so then we could see if we have any classes together." Rosalie said with a wink. I smiled back and handed Rosalie the piece of paper that had all my classes on it. Rosalie looked at the paper and smiled, and then she looked at jasper that also seemed happy.

"Well we have math, social studies, and English together!" Rosalie seemed pleased then handed the paper to Jasper.

"Well it seems like we have every class together but P.E." he spoken in his sweet accent that melted my heart every time.

"That's so good if you want we can walk to art class together!" this was a dream come true almost every class with my angel, jasper.

"I would love to Alice!" jasper replied with a cheerful smile on his face. Rosalie turned around and gave jasper a wink, that she thought I didn't see, but I did. This seemed to make jasper blush. Maybe he really did like me, but why I was so much like everybody else. He desired so much better than everybody else.

So there we were walking to art class together, if only we were holding hands. On the way he told me how great his first day of school went. Emmett had him over yesterday which he said he liked very much. As jasper spoke it was like I was in heaven, his voice was polite and sweet, and that took me into another world.

Then I told him that I had fun with Rosalie and thought she was a fun person to be around. All we did was laugh and smile at each other I didn't want this happy time to end, not at all. Then all of a sudden we were at the art room door.

"Ladies First," Jasper said so politely with the door opened for me. Bella's eyes were big and a huge smile was on her face.

She pointed to seats next to her telling me to have Jasper sit next to me. Jasper must have seen that because when I turned around to face him, he had a big smile on his face. I loved it when that beautiful smile on his face because it seemed to light up the world.

"Here Jasper come sit by me", I said. This seems to make him pleased and nodded his head in the answering sign of yes. Then he blushed with a big smile on his face and sat down next to me. The teacher told us that our school was going to have their first homecoming next week and that she wanted everyone to come and celebrate. After that little talk Jasper and I worked though the whole art class without talking, just working. But for some reason it felt like we were communicating in a why we could only do with each other.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

(Side note; sorry that I didn't tell you guys this earlier but the book in the first chapter that Alice is reading is Twilight. You see, my teacher gave me the book Twilight to read and that teacher's name was also Mrs. Smith, who was my English teacher.)

Also, I am so sorry for how long it has been for me to put up a new chapter. I'll try to do better next time and hope to get a new chapter to you fast, I just got in to this story and am finding myself writing for hours sometimes. Please review!

2. The Truth Comes Out 

I was walking to my car ready to go home and do homework, and then all of a sudden I saw Rosalie in the corn of my eye, right behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey Alice, want to come over today?" Rosalie said with a wink. This little wink told me I had to come no matter what.

"Sure just let me drop my books off at home and I'll be right over." I answered back.

"Sounds great!" Rosalie replied. Then she walked to her car and there was Jasper in the front seat right next to her. As she drove off they both waved to me and I for sure waved back. Rosalie was like my closest friend and her friendship was very special to me.

I made it to Rosalie's house in two minutes. I ran to the door and knocked.

Jasper ended up being the one to answer the door.

"Hey Alice, Rosalie is in her room; here I'll walk you there." he spoke in his southern accent.

"Thanks Jasper, Are your parents home?" I asked. Rosalie's had a bigger house then I did. It was like mine on the inside but bigger and every thing was in light colors. The walls were a pastel yellow with pale wood floors.

"No, my mom is on vacation and my father is at work. He won't be home till eight tonight." Jasper answered. By this time we had arrived at Rosalie's room without talking out loud, but there was something there that I couldn't describe, but it felt like we were talking to each other in our own special way. Then Jasper came to a door, and said "this is Rosalie's room." Then we looked in each other's eyes. It felt like time was frozen in place. Sadly the time we had ended as Rosalie opened the door.

"Hey Alice; wow you got here fast!" She said with a smile.

"Oh" I tore my eyes from Jasper's and found reality "Well then I must have driven fast." Rosalie eyed us with a smile and made a noise in the bottom of her throat trying to get our attention.

"Here Alice come on in." Rosalie said with an arguing tone in her voice. I nodded Jasper a good bye and walked in Rosalie's room. She closed the door behind me and turned on some music. I started dancing and singing to the words.

"I love Muse and this song, Supermassive Black Hole, is my favorite," I said over the loud music.

"Me too, I also love Paramore," she replied with delight.

"I love then too; Decode is my favorite song. So, what do you think about the school having a homecoming," I whispered.

"Well actually, that why I asked to over. Emmett asked my to it today in 3rd hour and, well, I said yes," Rosalie said all happily.

"Wow, that's so cool! You two look so cute together," I replied.

"Well, Alice I really would like you to come with me, in the same car."

"I don't know Rosalie, it would be weird being there with you and Emmett, then there's just me."

"Alice I have to tell you something big, but make sure you don't tell Jasper."

"What is it Rose? I am dying to know." Was this my dream come true? Did Jasper really like me or was it someone else? Please let it be Jasper.

"Well Jasper really likes you and I mean if you don't like him then don't feel like you have to go at all to homecoming with him then, but if you do, he really would like to ask you." Rosalie said all this information in to one big sentence. This was a dream come true; my southern angel could really be mine.

"Well, Rosalie I have something to tell you," then I took a breath "I have liked your brother since the first time I saw him, but I didn't know how you would react, so….."

"Alice, in some way I already knew."

"Wow, so it looks like we are both going to homecoming, so do you know when Jasper is going to ask me to the dance?"

"Well we made a plan together and because you said you liked him. I have to go now, bye." Then she left with a wave and a wink. I sat there thinking, was I dreaming? My wish had come true, but why? I was just a simple girl. He should have something much better, then me. Then all of a sudden my southern angel walked in.

"Hey Alice," he said with his sweet voice "Well you know homecoming is coming up and I was wanting to know if you wanted to go with me?" His voice was shaky; he must have been nervous.

"I would love to Jasper!" Then I walked over and took his hand in mine.

"Are you sure, because I don't want you to go unless you reall…."

"Jasper, you are the only person I would have said yes too!" I interrupted. Then he smiled and put his head down to kiss my forehead. We looked into each others eyes. We didn't talk out loud for a few minutes, but it was like we were communicating to each other anyway.

The next few days were all the same. Jasper and I walked to class together hand on hand. Holding hands was the only thing we did. He was just like a southern gentleman to me. He hadn't kissed me yet but I was okay with that. He really cared for me and I really cared for him. We were taking things slow, but we still had our special way of communication.

One Friday, Rosalie and I decided to go dress shopping, since the dance was next Friday. We would drive to Seattle and then I would spend the night over at her house.

As we dress shopped, Rosalie talked about Emmett as I listened. Rosalie found a dress that was long and silky red. The back had a beautiful twist to it.

Then I found a dress. It was a soft blue that hugged my figure nicely, and even made me look a little taller. Which was okay but I actually loved being short; it never got in my way.

"Jasper will love that dress on you, Alice," Rosalie said in front of the mirror fixing her hair.

"That's good! I'm going to make him wait till the dance to see it. Rosalie, I just know Emmett is going to dye when he sees you in that dress!"

"Thanks, that was my goal!" Rosalie said with a wink. We quickly bought our dresses then when to a little diner called Mo's eats. As we were seated, we spotted two hot guys checking us out. Rosalie and I laughed together, and then sat at our table.

"Oh my god, none of those guys even gets close to looking as hot as my Emmett," she said with a laugh.

"Jasper is my one of a kind southern gentleman!" I replied with a wink.

"Eew Alice, try not to talk about my brother like that in font of me please!"

"Sorry Rose I'll try my best."

"Thanks Alice. So, what do you want to do when we get home tonight?"

"Whatever you want to do Rose," I said. Then we both looked at the table of guys. They smiled at us, and then began to walk over. A tall one with blonde hair began to talk.

"Hey, my name is Mike and this is Lonnie." He pointed to a boy right next to him with black hair, who had pretty big muscles. Rosalie looked up and gave out a soft laugh.

"This is Alice and I'm Rosalie," she pointed to me and I went along with it and waved.

"Sweet, so you girls want to hang out tonight?" Lonnie said with a smile. He must have though we would go because of the look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we have plans with our boyfriends," Rosalie said with a smile. We looked at each other and smiled at the look on the guys' faces.

"Oh, well you know, we've got girlfriends too; maybe we hang out and not tell them!" Lonnie said trying his best not to look stupid. What was funny was they actually ended up looking stupider then before.

"I think your lying," Rosalie said moving her finger in a circle.

"Well fine then, if you don't want to hang out then we'll go!" Mike said. Then Lonnie and Mike ran out the door really fast. Rosalie and I started to laugh so hard we began to cry.

"Oh my god, did you see the look on that one guy, Mike's face?" Rosalie said.

"Priceless! Hey we should really hang out with Emmett and Jasper tonight!" I said.

"That's what I was thinking! Here, I'll call them right now!"

"Both Jasper and Emmett, you know I can call one of them!"

"Why they are both at Emmett's house tonight?"

"Oh, really I didn't know that. Well, what are you waiting for? Give them a call!"

Just then Rosalie pulled out her cell phone and typed Emmett's number at the speed of lighting.

"Hey Emmett, Alice and I were wanting to know if you and Jasper would want to hang out," Rosalie said on the phone to Emmett. He must have said yes because her face was soon sporting a big smile. She hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Emmett said he was thinking the same thing and we are going to go hang out at Emmett's to watch a movie!" Rosalie said.

"Sounds great Rosalie," I said. Then we paid for our food and got in the car to go to Emmett's house. On the drive we listen to the new Paramore cd and started to rock out to the song Decoded. Finally, we got to Emmett's house in less than 10 minutes. Emmett's house was like everyone else's in the small town of Baring. It was small and simple; the only house that was different in Baring was Rosalie's and Jasper's. As we pulled into the drive way, Emmett opened the front door and waved hello. Rosalie smiled a great smile and jumped out of the car, to run to her Emmett. She jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips. I walked pass them into Emmett's house to find Jasper. I looked around, and then finally found him in the front room of the house sitting on the couch. I ran over and sat right on his lap.

"Hey, you found me," he said in his southern accent them bent his head down to kiss me on the lips. That was our first kiss and one I will never forget.

Then I looked around trying to see who else was in the house besides Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Me.

"Oh they're out on a date night, but don't worry Emmett called them and they said it was okay for you and Rose to come over," Jasper said. It was like he knew what was on my mind. Then all of a sudden Rosalie and Emmett came in the house both with a big smile on their faces.

"Wow, do you two want some time alone?" Jasper and I said together. Then we looked at each other and kissed. Rosalie blushed and looked at Emmett. He reached for her hand and led her to the couch to sit next to Jasper and me. Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap. Then Emmett put on the movie Senior Skip day. We all laughed and had a good time putting in side jokes during the movie. I was also thinking about how great that kiss was with Jasper, and that I really wanted to kiss him again.

"Wow, that was a great movie but now I'm really hungry," Emmett said right after the movie. Rosalie and him stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Alice, did you like the movie?" Jasper asked in his sweet southern accent.

"I liked it, but…," then Jasper cut me off with a kiss. It was like he knew what I was thinking. We kissed each other softly and sat there communicating in our own special way. I thought this peaceful time would never end, and then Emmett and Rosalie walked in. They had with them a plate full of sandwiches and chips. Emmett put the plate on the table and everyone started eating.

At about 10pm, Rosalie and I left to go to her house and have a sleepover. The sad part was that because it took us a short time to get to Rosalie's house we could rock out to any music. When we got to Rosalie's house we ran to her room to have girl talk. She turned up the music then sat on her bed; I went to sit next to her.

"So Alice, what's with you and my brother?"

"Nothing really, I know most of it he's my boyfriend. The only thing you don't know is that we had our first kiss tonight!"

"Oh my god, for real, that's so sweet!" Rosalie seemed to be happy for me but I knew she wanted me to ask her about how things are going with her and Emmett.

"Ok, so what's with you and Emmett I didn't know you too were so close!"

"Oh Alice, I don't know what it is, we're just prefect for each other. It's like every time I see him I know we were made for each other, but it's way too early to say he's the one. I mean, I'm only 16 years old. I've had tons of boyfriends, but never something like this." Rosalie seemed to be telling the truth.

"Wow Rosalie, that's pretty deep. Well, I can say I have never seen Emmett so happy." That night we talked about our boyfriends and everything that's going on at school. We also did girl stuff like paint nails and do each other's hair. We were having so much fun it turned out we didn't sleep till the sun came up.

Then the day finally came; Homecoming was tonight. Right after school, Rosalie came over and we spent hours doing our hair and putting on our dresses. Of course, during this time we had great music. We were rocking out to Muse, Blue October, and Taking Back Sunday. Then the doorbell rang and we knew that our knights in shining armor were there waiting for us.

"Oh my god Alice, can you believe homecoming is finally here?! Hey, it feels like yesterday when we were going dress shopping!" Rosalie said. She seemed so happy that I thought she would start running down the stairs to the front door. Luckily, we had my mom Christine there to get the door for Jasper and Emmett. Then after about one minute had passed, we walked down. I loved my hair; it was short with soft curls in it, and my dress looked very nice on me. Rosalie had her hair up in a bun with five strains of hair let out, that were curled, thanks to me. As we walked down the stairs and saw our, they looked very clean cut. Both of them had on a black suit with our favorite flowers pinned on the collar part. I thought that at any time my mother would break into tears.

"You girl's look prefect," Jasper and Emmett said at the same time then looked at each other and smiled.

I danced over to Jasper and looked up at his eyes. Then he bent his head down and kissed me on my forehead. This really made my mom start to tear up. After her short cry of how fast her baby was growing up, she took millions of pictures of us. After we were done with that, we jumped in Emmett's jeep and were off.

When we got to the school, we could hear the music from outside.

"Sounds like we should be in there," Emmett said while opening Rosalie's car door. On our way to the gym there was another picture station outside the front entrance. We got our pictures taken again, and then were off to the dance floor. We were all dancing on the floor, to many different songs like rap, hip-hop, rock, and those great slow songs everyone loves. Then I looked around and couldn't find Rosalie or Emmett any where. They must be outside or something. Then I decided it was a good idea and grabbed Jasper's hand and walked him outside.

"So, what made you decide to walk out here?" Jasper said while rubbing the back of his hand to my cheek.

"Oh, you know, just for some time a lone," I said with a grin. Then he smiled back and leaned down to kiss me on my forehead, then my nose, next my cheek, then finally my lips. The whole night passed by so quickly. We danced and laughed with Rosalie and Emmett. I knew Bella wouldn't show because she hated dances, so she and Edward were at home watching a movie. This is what Rosalie and I did after the dance. She spent the night at my house. We painted each others nails and talked about how great our boyfriends were.

"Wow, Emmett is really a good dancer. Also, if I may add, he can kiss really well too," Rosalie said.

"I know you hate me talking like this about your bother, but I have never met someone that can kiss so well!"

"Wow, Alice, I didn't know you guys kiss. I mean, I knew you guys have kissed but not that much," Rosalie said with a smile. The whole sleepover was super fun; we danced and went to bed at about eight in the morning.


End file.
